


Random Jaylos Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: carlos de vil - Fandom, descendants - Fandom, disney descendants, jay (descendants) - Fandom
Genre: I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, M/M, This is just a bunch of fluff with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, this is my first fanfic (series of fanfics, I don't really know the proper terminology). But yeah here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Carlos is Scared of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fanfic (series of fanfics, I don't really know the proper terminology). But yeah here it is.

It was dark, loud, late, and overall terrifying for one, Carlos de Vil. Thunderstorms have always scared the black and white haired boy, the loud thunder reminded him of when his mother was mad and would stomp around and throw things. Currently, he was wrapped in blankets, sitting on his bed and shivering, trying not to wake up his sleeping roommate, Jay. At a particularly loud boom of thunder, he let out an involuntary shriek. Jay, being a relatively light sleeper, woke up looking around for the source of the noise. 

Carlos, not wanting Jay to see him scared of the storm, laid down and tried to pretend to sleep, still shivering. Jay, not falling for it, got up and walked over to Carlos's bed. Noticing the shivering male, he put a comforting hand on his arm. At that moment, another loud burst of thunder went off and the smaller male, yelped before curling up and whimpering. Jay, furrowing his brows in concern, continued to rub the young De Vil's arm asking, "What's wrong Carlos?"

Carlos, sat up, still shaking. He avoided looking at Jay and brought his knees up to his chest. "J-Just scared of the storm..." He trailed off and messed with his pajama sleeves. 

Jay wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry Carlos, the big bad Jay's gonna keep you safe." 

Carlos leaned on him and looked up at him, "Promise?"

Jay smiled at him, "Promise."

Still curled up in Jay's side, Carlos slowly drifted off. Once Jay was sure that Carlos was asleep, he laid down on the bed, bringing Carlos with him. Smiling to himself, Jay soon drifted off as well, wondering what he did to deserve someone as kind and wonderful as Carlos de Vil.


	2. Carlos Thinks he Lost Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting prompts from my friend to write these (so far), if you have a prompt, just send it to me (Wattpad (evilcinnamonroll) Tumblr (asexualbasilisk)) and I might write it.

Welp, this worked out perfectly, didn't it? Carlos was playing with Dude out on the Tourney field, before Dude ran into the forest, in which Carlos could not find him. After about an hour of looking for the campus dog that he kind of in a way stole, the sun started to set and he decided he should go back to his dorm and continue looking for him in the morning. 

The moment Carlos walked into their dorm, Jay knew something was wrong. For one, Carlos looked upset, and secondly, he didn't see Dude. Ever since Ben introduced Carlos and Dude, they were near inseparable. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jay looking at Carlos and asked, "What's wrong man?"

Carlos shrugged and face planted his bed. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, even Jay. He pulled his blankets up over him, not even changing into pajamas and closed his eyes. 

Jay, now knowing for sure that something was extremely wrong, peeled back the blankets and sat on Carlos's bed. "Come on, you're making me worry here."

Carlos, realizing that Jay wasn't going to give up anytime soon, mumbled a "I lost Dude." He faced away from Jay and pulled his blankets back over himself. 

Now knowing what's wrong, Jay wanted to do anything he could to help. He decided that he would sneak out after Carlos went to sleep to go find Dude, and bring him chocolate of course. The recipe to making Carlos feel better was Dude and chocolate. "Get some sleep Carlos, I'm sure he'll turn up in the morning." Not having it in him to argue, Carlos just nodded and fell asleep. 

After making sure that Carlos was asleep, Jay snuck out out of the dorm and began looking around campus for the lost dog (of course grabbing some chocolate in the process). He whistled and called Dude's name. After a hour and a half of searching, he was beginning to think that he wouldn't turn up. Dude, having perfect timing ran up to Jay and jumped into his arms. Jay laughed and pet his head before walking back to his and Carlos's dorm. 

When he got to the dorm, he put Dude down, and wrote Carlos a quick note and placed it and the chocolate on Carlos's nightstand. Making sure not to wake Carlos, he laid in his own bed and fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Carlos awoke the next morning, he stretched and felt something warm and furry by his feet, he lifted his blankets and saw Dude peacefully sleeping by his feet. He smiled, still not sure how Dude got back in the dorm. He looked over to his nightstand and saw the note and chocolate. He grabbed them both and looked at the note with a smile on his face. 'I told you he would turn up in the morning, also enjoy your breakfast.' 

Jay, hearing Carlos's rustling woke up and looking over at him. He sat up and stretched before yawning. Noticing that Jay was awake, Carlos looked over at him, smiling brightly. "Thanks for finding Dude, and the chocolate." 

Jay shrugged and smiled at him. "I hate seeing you upset, had to fix it somehow."

Carlos laughed. "You are a cheesy dork sometimes, you know that?"

Jay smiled, a genuine smile, which could only be brought out by Carlos. "Only for you."

Carlos blushed a bit, "You're just a big dork."

"Oh, so we're talking about you now?"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "No, I'm pretty sure I was talking about you." 

Since it was a Saturday, they just spent the rest of the day lounging around in their dorm and being dorks together.


	3. Jay is Totally in Love with This Dorky Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of sucks. But ehhhhhhhhhh

Carlos was extremely happy. He can't even remember the last time he was this happy- wait scratch that, last time he was this happy was when Jay asked him out. He was officially named the president of the robotics club, and he was enthralled. After hearing the news, he quickly ran to his dorm (followed by Dude and jumped nearly from the door to his bed. 

Jay had no idea why Carlos was so happy, but whatever it was, he should thank whatever or whoever did it. Seeing his boyfriend happy brought joy to his heart, and wow that was cheesy. His thoughts were interrupted by Carlos jumping on him with an excited "Oh my Maleficent guess what!" Jay chuckled and pecked Carlos's cheek. 

"Well whatever it is makes you happy, so it makes me happy," Jay smiled at the black and white haired male that he just happened to be lucky enough to date.

Carlos rolled his eyes, a wide grin never leaving his face. "You are now officially dating the president of the Auradon Prep Robotics club." If possible, his grin widened. "Isn't that great?" 

Jay, happy for Carlos, kissed his cheek. "That's amazing, I doubt anyone else could do the job as well as you."

Carlos blushed and gently shoved Jay. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Jay leaned back and pulled Carlos on his lap. 

"That is true, you're my idiot," Carlos gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"And you're my my genius," Jay kissed the top of his head.

"That is another true fact, I'm yours and you're mine."

"Hey Carlos, I know two things." 

"What are they?" 

"I love you."

Carlos blushed lightly, no matter how many times that Jay tells him that he loves him, he always blushes. "I love you too, but what's the other thing."

"You just said it."

"That might be the cutest, dorkiest thing I have ever heard you say."

Jay shrugged. "I try." 

Dude jumped on them and attacked both of them with endless (not really) licks. The three of them spent the rest of the day cuddling and and watching movies, with no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at http://asexualbasilisk.tumblr.com/. And yeah, words.


End file.
